masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki:Operation Concentrated Effort/Project Chronicler
Project Chronicler is a subset of Operation Concentrated Effort focusing on the Character namespace. Project Team Project Lead: *Legionwrex Project Team Members: *SolitaryReaper *Zxjkl Project Goals The goal of Project Chronicler is to ensure that all character based articles are laid out the same way, are in-universe point of view, contain relevant details, have little redundancy, and are easily readable. Project Coordination Space Please add your name next to the section of the specific project you would like to take place in. *'Modifying current character template for use on all character pages': All members. *'Changing all appropriate parts of a character article to an in-universe POV': SolitaryReaper, Legionwrex, Zxjkl *'General cleanup': SolitaryReaper, Legionwrex *'Removal of speculation': Legionwrex, Zxjkl Project Communication Space Project Commenting Space Coordinator Note: It might be a good idea of this project to come up with a generic character template that can be used on all pages. Our current one is several years old and is in need of an update. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:28, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea, would you mind linking me the current one, so that we may look it over and make appropriate changes?--Legionwrex (talk) 20:31, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Never mind, I found it.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::What's wrong with the current character template? It works well enough. Please provide the link to the new character template. SolitaryReaper (talk) 21:09, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::As Lancer said, it's old and in need of an update. We are not creating a new one, we are modifying the current one. Additionally, I have not began work on a new one (mainly because, once again, we are simply modifying the old one), as it's going to be a team effort.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::So, ideas for the template?--SolitaryReaper (talk) 21:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, first I'm going to add the existing template to my sandbox and go over it, then I will make notes of changes we should add and present them here where we will discuss them. You may wish to do the same.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:23, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first things first, thank you for your patience, SolitaryReaper. As to the matter at hand, I have looked over the template and I have some ideas on what we can do to improve it, however, I have a lot of home work from College to catch up on, and I want to check the current out some more later, so the template discussion/changes will probably be held off until early tomorrow. In the mean time, we should focus on other aspects of the project, and maybe both other members should look at the current template and make notes of their own for the discussion tomorrow. Best regards,--Legionwrex (talk) 21:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry for not checking in with this earlier; I haven't been on the internet until a little before now. I'm not exactly an expert on templates, so I think I'll be concentrating on some of the other aspects for now.--Zxjkl (talk) 22:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's fine. As to the templates, don't worry about it, we won't even start until tomorrow, besides, all we are doing is modifying an existing template, it's not like we are creating one from scratch.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Did you check out user JakePT's character template? Its on the talk page of the character template page. It certainly has some unique qualities. I wonder if we can integrate that into the present one? --SolitaryReaper (talk) 06:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Good idea.--Legionwrex (talk) 14:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) As for other matters such as article clean-up, I think I will start with the NPCs in the alphabetical order. There are a number of characters who dont have their separate pages and are integrated into mission pages, like Mallene Callis, Rafael Vargas,etc. I propose we make unique character pages for each of them.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 06:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's my impression most of those characters don't have pages because there's nothing to say about them beyond the context of the mission.--Zxjkl (talk) 07:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::While the alphabetical order is a smart idea, I'm going to have to agree with Zxjkl. It seems those characters don't really have enough on them to warrant a full article.--Legionwrex (talk) 14:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Well for one, we know that Mallene Callis is a representative of the Armali City Council. She seems to be an important person in her right. And Rafael vargas is a sales rep for Binary Helix. Doesn't all that warrant a unique page? SolitaryReaper (talk) 15:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure, we might want to run it by an admin before we do anything.--Legionwrex (talk) 15:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) How's the progress on the template? Did you check out JakePT's template? I think if we can adapt that with a few mods, we are good for a new character template.SolitaryReaper (talk) 15:46 October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the delayed response. I checked out JakePT's version, however it was generally disliked by the administrators, which is the reason it was never implemented. I am currently focusing on modifying the current one to work with all characters, the way I am doing this is by adding two new sections ; race and location. I have the general draft down on my sandbox, but I'm having trouble getting the "race" and "location" sections to appear properly, so I may need to consult an admin.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Zxjkl, SolitaryReaper, I have completed the template. You can find it, along with the original version, here. There's not that many differences, but the new version is what it needs to be and will work on all character pages.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC)